


Two Lives

by Little_Lion_Boy



Category: Rare Americans (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lion_Boy/pseuds/Little_Lion_Boy
Summary: Based on Two Lives by Rare Americans





	Two Lives

I wake up and notice how dry my mouth is. I open my eyes and find that I’m on an unfamiliar couch. The events of the night before hit me. I called my kids to wish them a good night, went to a party, and now I’m on a stranger’s couch.

My head is killing me, I can feel dried blood below my nose, and there are little dots of blood on my arms from me shooting up. I should stop living like this, or someone will be able to tell.

When I do drugs and drink, my thoughts virtually turn off. That makes it hard to quit.

I stare at my fucked up body. How can I take care of two kids like this? I hear my phone go off and check the notification. It’s my ex’s mom.

MOTHER OF EX:  
Our son, your kids’ father, just said “fuck the world.” He dropped the girls off at our house and left town.

I get off of the stranger’s couch and leave. I find my way home in just a few minutes, get rid of all of the evidence of drugs and alcohol, and clean myself up. I pop two Ibuprofen and walk down the hall of the apartment complex, to my drug buddy’s place.

“Can I borrow a gram of weed?” I ask him.

“Take whatever you need,” he replies. 

Two lives. I’m leading two lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t do drugs or drink, so I have little to no idea of how this stuff works.


End file.
